mini kagome
by moontiara
Summary: kagome has been shrunk by something or somebody and inuyasha must take care of her! what will happend?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story and i am not English or speak it (well sometimes :3) so srry if something i wrote is wrong :)

please reveiw and enjoy! ^^

...

kagome was going to travel back to the feudal era but when she jumped in the well she felt something.

kagome

-ugh...

when kagome was in the bottom of the well in the feudal era she looked up and on the side's of the well.

kagome

-wow! when did the well get this big!

-its like it became huge since last time i was here!

while kagome was trying to get out she heard inuyasha angry.

inuyasha

-what is taking her so long!

inuyasha jumped Down the well and kagome could see that she have been SHRUNK!

kagome

-inuyasha!

but inuyasha was already in kagomes time.

kagome climbed out of the well and it was not easy when you are 3 inches tall.

kagome

-how did i get this small!

-well i should wait here until inuyasha comes back.

IN KAGOMES TIME

-inuyasha you're back!

it was souta exited to see inuyasha

inuyasha

-where is kagome

souta

-kagome?

-she left some minutes ago.

inuyasha

-what?

-bye!

and inuyasha left to his own time

kagome

-inuyasha is back!

and she saw inuyasha comming out of the well.

inuyasha

-so kagome is here?

kagome

-inuyasha!

and she waved With her arms.

inuyasha

-kagome where are you?!

kagome

-i am Down here!

finally inuyasha saw th little kagome waving to him.

inuyasha

-kagome!

...

end of Chapter 1!

thank you for Reading and if i get reveiw's i will continue ^^


	2. Chapter 2

enjoy ^^

...

inuyasha

-kagome!?

-how did you get this small!?

kagome

-i dont really know...

-first i jumped Down the well and a was shrunken!

inuyasha

-maybe kaede know's something

inuyasha carried kagome to kaede

...

NARAKU'S CASTLE

...

kagura

-that fool inuyasha.

-he didn't even know about narakus plan

kagura smiled walked out of the Castle and flew away.

...

BACK TO INUYASHA

...

inuyasha

-do you know something old hag?

kaede

-i dont inuyasha

-but it may be naraku's plan and you should keep kgome here safe.

inuyasha walked out of the house and he saw kagura smiling on her feather.

kagura

-Guess you allready found out inuyasha.

inuyasha

-i should have known this!

inuyasha drew the tensaiga.

kagura

-are you sure you want to inuyasha?

kagura keept smiling

-Dance of blades!

but inuyasha reflected it With tensaiga.

he jumped in the sky

-Wind scar!

but then kagura flew in the house.

inuyasha

-oh no!

-KAGOME!

kagura grabbed kagome

kaede

-kagura!?

-give kagome back!

inuyasha

-kagome!

-let her go!

kagura squeezed kagome

kagome

-inu..yasha!

-ugh!

kagura

-if you try to attack i will squeeze her even more

-i can squeeze her to dath if you want.

kagura squeezed even more

...

end of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

thx for the reviews everybody glad you like my story so far ^^

...

kagome feelt her her body begining to weaken and began to faint.

kagura

-bye for now inuyasha.

she waved her fan and disappeard.

inuyasha

-kagome!

inuyasha thought for a little minute and knew he needed to fight naraku.

in a suprise miroku,sango,kilala and shippo appeard

sango

-hi inuyasha where is kagome?

inuyasha did not say a Word

shippo

-you two did fight again right?

inuyasha

-no...

-kagura took kagome.

miroku

-what did you say!

inuyasha ran away and was trying to find naraku's Castle but the only problem was that he didn't know where it was.

shippo

-we must help inuyasha to get kagome back!

...

NARAKU'S CASTLE

...

kagura came in and bowed to Naraku

-i did as you said.

Naraku

what ever you want With her but do not kill her.

-i rather let inuyasha do that.

he said With an evil smile as kagura left.

kagome

-let me go!

kagura

-why should i?

...

BACK TO INUYASHA

...

inuyasha

-damn that naraku!

-i am going to cut his head of when i find him!

...

sorry if this Chapter was short but i need to go to bed its verry late here:/

but thanks for the reviwes it really means alot to me since its my first story ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ^^

btw yes i am a girl.

...

kagome

-why did you shrink me!

kagura

-i shrunk you?

-you must have mistaken me kikyo is the one who shrunk you.

kagome

-what!

-but how?!

kagura

-well you see...

-since kikyo wants inuyasha for her self so she figured out that she could get the Power to shrink you and we kidnapp you so she knew inuyasha would og after you but kikyo is waiting for inuyasha and when they finally the chance.

kagome started crying some tears waiting for the horrible end

...

INUYASHA

...

finally inuyasha could pick up the scent of naraku

inuyasha

-found you at last.

but when inuyasha was nerby the Castle he saw the soul collectors the soul collectors of kikyo.

inuyasha thought for a little and rushed to the souls

-*kikyo why are You here *

kikyo

-so inuyasha.

-you are finally here.

inuyasha

-kikyo what are you doing here?

kikyo

-i came here to take you back.

-now will you og to hell With me or be whit that weakling kagome!

inuyasha

-umm...i...

inuyasha did not know what to say and forgot that kagome was kidnapped.

kikyo

-whats the matter inuyasha?

-dont know what to say!?

...

NARAKU'S CASTLE

...

suddenly kagome saw kagura falling to sleep and that gave kagome the chance to Escape.

kagome ran Down and tried her best to not get noticed.

after some minutes she finally came to the door a tried to find an opening but then she hear kagura.

and she was waking up!

kagome hurried to find an opening but it was to late.

kagura

-hey where is that girl!

-damn she escaped that brat!

kagome

-oh no!

-must hurry!

finally the Perfect spott but it was very tiny but it was better than being killed by naraku,kagura,kikyo or even inuyasha.

so kagome started squeezing inside the little hole

kagome

-come on almost there

she finally got through and heard kagura walking past the door.

-puh!

...

INUYASHA

...

kikyo

-now then inuyasha will you go to hell With me?

inuyasha

-well...i...no wait!

-i got to save kagome!

-later kikyo!

and so then he escaped and started running to the Castle

kikyo

-how dare him betray me!

then suddenly naraku appeard With some sort of potion

naraku

-use this and inuyasha will fall in deep love With you.

kikyo smiled and glady grabbed it.

and she stardet walking to get kagome.

...

KAGOME

...

the little kagome could see inuyasha running With speed

kagome

-INUYASHA!

but he did not hear her

-SIT BOY!

inuyasha falled right infront of kagome

inuyasha

-kagome!

-but how did you Escape?

kagome

-well kagura fell asleep but i nearly got out in time

...

hope you enjoyed this Chapter and srry for the long waiting but i will stard Chapter 5 soon :)


End file.
